The Rose
by MalecLamp
Summary: Based on two songs of Adelitas Way and requested by Rex192X. Both Alec and Magnus are artist and one specific painting of Alec serves as inspiration to regain their love.
1. I can tell

**A/N: Based on the song I can tell by Adelitas Way. I'm sorry for the crappiness and not to mention the shortness of this chappie but I swear the other one's gonna be way better. In my defense, I'm having a headache and lack inspiration.**

* * *

 **(Magnus's POV)**

I enter the key and open Alec's apartment door. I meet with the back side of a canvas.

"Alec?",I call out.

"Here Mags. I was just finishing this painting", he sticks his head out of one side of the canvas. His face all splattered with pastel colored paint looking adorable as ever, making me smile.

"I like it", I say after kissing him and eying the painting. It was a couple, the boy was hugging the girl from behind, clearly in love. Both were wearing winter clothes since it was snowing and had their eyes closed. The girl was holding a rose. _Weird_ , I thought. I mean, it was winter.

"The rose represents their love", Alec explains," it means that no matter what happens through ups and downs it will always remain intact. In this case, the problems represent the weather, hence the winter and the rose it its full glory"

"Hm, someone's cheesy, alright"

"Love does that to you", he says signing the painting. Thankfully he didn't notice my grimace.

"So anyways. Brought you some coffee", he scrunches his nose.

"I'm more in a-"

"Tea mood? Well, it's your lucky day, I bought some tea as well"

"With you, every day is my lucky day", he winks taking the cup out of my hand," so anyways, how are your drawings doing" if your wondering I do charcoal paintings.

"Uh, they're going..."

"Mmm since you're here, wanna watch a movie?", he asks me.

"Erm, yeah, sure", I smile.

* * *

 **(Alec's POV)**

Truth to be told, I did not watch the movie. At all. Was I way too captivated and distracted by the way Magnus felt against me that I could not concentrate on it? No. Was I too busy playing with his hair? No. Had I already seen the movie and it was too boring to watch again? No. Then why on earth did you not enjoy the freaking movie Alexander Gideon Lightwood? you might be asking yourself. Well, simply because I was just to busy doing some thinking. What about? Why Magnus of course.

It's just that...I feel like something's wrong.

I can tell by the way that I hold him tight that something's wrong, by the way that he stares in my eyes, tempted to give in but at the same time hollow. I find myself wondering what would happen if I just told Magnus that I've been think and dreaming about him, about the things that we'd do together. I can't figure out why he doesn't love me back, we've been together for 10 months already, I've said the three words sentence but he never says it back.

"Alec?", Magnus says bringing me back to reality.

"Um sorry what?"

"I've been calling you for 4 times already, didn't know you were so fond of the credits", he says sarcastically.

"Yeah, uh sorry"

"What were you thinking about?", he asks sitting up and I do the same as I answer.

"Us"

"Didn't know you were so into the United States"

"Don't be silly", I says rolling my eyes with a soft smile.

I sigh," It's just that I was thinking about how you still haven't said it back", he sighs, "I mean, we both know how I was before. Why did you bother to teared all of my walls down, now I feel faceless in the crowd. So tell me, is this real? Cause I can't help but feel like I'm heading for a heart-ache. Magnus look at me", I say raising his head," I don't want to pressure you but I mean, imagine I'm a picture you paint, will I ever be missed? Would you stay if I told you my love wouldn't change if your hair turns grey? If you gain a little weight?"

I knew I was heading for a heart-ache but I'm still not giving up. I need to know.

"Magnus?", I push. He was out of words at the moment and as soon as the next words left him I utterly wished I hadn't pushed that far, I wished to go back in time and not have said those words. I wished for the impossible but I knew that nothing could help me. Nothing could help relieve the emptiness I felt then.

"Alec, we should take a break"


	2. Magnus Bane does a lot of realisation

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. School's been an assbutt (SPN reference ;D). This second chapter is based on the song Alive by Adelitas Way as well, it was also requested by Rex192X. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

 _Two months ago_

Both Magnus and Alec were sitting on the couch, talking up to sunrise. But this time their conversation wasn't quite as cheerful as their usual banter but rather dark and melancholic.

Alec had his feet on the couch and hugged his knees close to his chest and he sobbed and Magnus caressed his back trying to sooth him but to no avail. Alec had finally came clean to Magnus, reopening the windows and doors that lead to his dark past, removing the dust of the curtains and giving Magnus the express ticket he was saving for when he met the one he truly believed in, the one who he truly loved.

"Alec", Magnus said raising Alec's chin so their eyes could meet but either way Alec still managed to lower his gaze,"hey,look at me. Gift me with your beautiful blue eyes"

"As if _anything_ about me was beautiful or a gift for that matter", he grumbled. Magnus just wanted to kiss him right then and there, show him that he meant something that he was a gift, because for Magnus, Alec was the light in his life. Alec was life's gift to him. Magnus secretly wondered that if he kissed Alec, could he make him feel like he had never been kissed.

"I'm worthless'", Alec whispered, not knowing that Magnus had heard and that that had topped his glass.

"Alexander, you are in _no way_ worthless, don't _ever_ say that", _what if..._ Magnus wondered wether to say or not what he was actually thinking but decided that it would be better if he said it at the end,"I care for you and it breaks me that you think so lowly of yourself, you don't give yourself enough credit. No; you don't give yourself credit, period"

Alec scoffed," why would anyone care for me, especially you. What's there to care about anyway". They both knew that he meant it as a rhetorical question but Magnus decided to answer anyways.

"Hmm..you know what? You're right. I mean, who would care for a smart caring person? Worse if said person was as selfless as the meaning of the word, who would even _bother_ to care about someone whose smile lights up the room, whose only presence is enough for a person to feel better? Why would I even care about someone who by just existing, by just being next to makes me feel safe and loved?"

A soft smile drew across Alec's lips, "shut up...dork"

"Shut me up", Magnus said in a daring tone. Alec's soft gaze changed, turning into a determined and dauntless one. Slowly he leaned in with Mags following suit. Softly, every so slightly their lips touched, like the brush of a flower petal against your skin, soft and delicate yet sweet and endearing. Magnus put a hand behind Alec's nape and kissed him deeper. This was the first time they had kissed both of their heads wondering why hadn't they done it before. It was as if they had discovered a secret passage they were once afraid to enter, now, they wanted nothing more than to explore each and every little corner of it.

* * *

 **(Alec's and Magnus's POV)**

Stupid can be defined as lacking intelligence or common sense in the dictionary. But in my dictionary, you look for the word and just find a horrible photo of myself. Seriously.

I can't believe I said that to him. Gosh I'm so me.

 **(Magnus's POV)**

You know those cliché movies or books where the protagonist describes how everything lacks color? That everything's dull and grey just because he or she's broken up with their significant other? Well up to last week I believed that was pure BS.

Funny how love can change so much in a person.

Now I just do things mechanically, I no longer feel that spark I had when I woke up, the reason to waking up everyday.

"You gotta fix it", Catarina said next to me. Why am I not surprised hat I zoned out at work?

"Huh?", I stare at her confused. How did she even knew I'd broken up with Alec? Better yet, how did she even know that I dated him?

"The skirt. You gotta fix it", I look down at it.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Right. Right onto it"

"And fix the other thing as well"

"What thing?"

"Your relationship", I furrow my eyebrows slightly but nod nonetheless.

..

When work was over I took the long way to Alec's apartment walking slowly and chewing over what I was going to say. Ultimately, I decided that I'd just go with the truth and before I knew it I was knocking on his door. I waited but no one opened. I knocked again. And again. And again. Maybe he's not home, I thought and felt some jealousy pangs just as I finished that thought. I was about to sit down and wait for him to come home when the door opened and revealed a blood shotted eyes and messy hair. I stumbled to get up and inhaled deeply trying to control myself. All I wanted to do was to hug him and confort him and tell him everything was going to-you bloody idiot _you_ did this to him, you hurt the only thing that mattered to you, the only important thing you had in your life.

"C-Can we talk? Please", I begged after a moment of silence.

Alec hesitated but shook his head in denial ever so slightly that if I wasn't absorbed by him I wouldn't have noticed. Alec looked down as he slowly closed the door. My heart and all of the hopes that I once possessed vanished like dust carried away by the wind.

"Alec please", I knocked on the door.

"Go away Magnus", came his words in a hoarse and brittle voice.

"Please, let me in"

Silence.

"Alec please I can't do this without you. I can't get through life without you"

Silence.

My eyes stung. I pressed my forehead and a hand against his door, "please Alec, I never realised what I had before. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" a single tear fell down my cheek. No, I must fight for him.

"What if I told you that I think you're perfect? Gracious pie Alec that beautiful sky in your eyes that clears even my stormiest days are so worth it. They are worth every second of my life. And that pure soul of yours that could lift any spirit that could cure broken souls. W-What if I told you that I'm in forever? Nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of, I'll go wherever you go, if you go to hell I'll go there with you, if you go to heaven I'll sing hallelujah, you're back where you belong my beautiful angel...and fear not, I'll do everything I can to join you there, even when I know that I don't belong there. And call me clingy I don't care but I will be hanging on to every word you say to me, hanging on to every feeling that I get because life's too short and I don't want to waste any moment, any experience that I get with you cause every second next to you gives life a meaning, cause you Alec, you make me laugh a little louder, love a little harder. Everytime it's something new with you and I love it. I never knew what love could feel like...until I walked away the first time. Deep inside me I know that this is true, all of this; all of my love. What if...what if told you that I'd never hurt you? Would you believe me? You should because I'll always be there for you to hold on to. Every single second's a life time memory, I'll be holding on to each moment. You're the reason that I fight. Alec, you're the best thing in my life. Being without you has been unbearable and I realised that it's you; you Alec make me feel alive. I was stupid and selfish to walk away. I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Please, forgive me", by the end of my speech I was a sobbing mess and the door still didn't open. I slowly fell into my knees and then curled myself against the wall, hopeless. I ruined it. I lost all that I ever cared for, all because I'm a bloody idiot. I scream in pain as tears streamed down my face.

Suddenly I am being engulfed by a pair of strong arms that I find oddly comforting. I look up and it all makes sense. Alec looks at me with tears falling like rivers down his cheeks, sniffing and trying to control his sobs, opposite what I was doing.

"I love you too Magnus Bane", he leans down and kisses me. Our kiss strong and a little bit harsh, hungrily showing how much we had missed each other, how much we need one another. The kiss was sweet and salty due to our tears. And finally, after all this days, I felt at peace, like I finally was where I belong. I can't believe that I just realised that Alec is home, he is who I was destined to be with. Imagine you're making a puzzle and there's only one more piece that's missing but you can't seem to find it. I've looked through water, air and land in search of my missing piece and finally I found it. Alec, he is my missing piece. Suddenly Alec's painting pops into my mind. His words about the painting and the meaning of the rose fills my mind. And for the hundredth time today, I realise once again something new:

Alexander Lightwood, you are my rose.


End file.
